In Darkest Hours
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Takumi finds himself trapped in darkness, forced to watch as his body is being controlled, forced to attack the ones he loves, forced to watch as his worst nightmare comes to life with him being unable to do anything. However, it's in this darkest hour that he realizes that nothing will cause his family's faith in him to falter. Birthright one-shot, set during Chapter 25


**In Darkest Hours**

There seemed to be nothing but silence all around Takumi; he seemed to be floating in what was some kind of void of infinite darkness. After a few seconds passed, Takumi slowly managed to open his eyes and let out a groan as he slowly rubbed the side of his head. "Ugh… wh-what's going on?" he groaned, slowly turning his glance back and forth to try and get some sense of his bearings. Everything seemed to be spiralling around in his mind and he couldn't seem to make sense of where he was or what was going on, as everything seemed to be a blur. As his vision slowly became clear, his eyes suddenly snapped open and an expression of alarm quickly crossed his face and he started to look around in bewilderment.

"What the… Where am I? What is this place?" he asked. This place seemed to be familiar to him, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment; he was trying to figure out how in the world he got here. As Takumi looked around at the darkness surrounding him, he turned his glance down to see if he could remember what he had been doing prior to finding himself in this place. "All right, let's see if I can work this out… I remember that I was in the castle and we were just nearing the throne room, but then… that man, Iago, showed up…" At the mention of that name, Takumi could feel a surge of anger slowly building up inside him; he could clearly see the image of the man in question in his mind, that sadistic grin and the desire to make life miserable for everyone around him… just thinking about the tricks he would delight in trying just to make others suffer made Takumi sick to his stomach and his blood boil in anger.

"I know for certain he looked like he was up to something, but what was it exactly…?" Takumi wondered to himself, an expression of confusion crossing his face as he was trying to figure out just what kind of stunt it was that Iago was trying to pull this time around. However, he was broken out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard the sound of someone screaming.

"I recognize that voice…" Once he said this, Takumi suddenly let out a gasp of horror once he realised just who that was screaming. "That's Azura! She sounds like she might be in danger!" he gasped. Without a moment to spare, he started running to try and find his sister so he could save her from whatever it was that was attacking her. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere as there was nothing but darkness around him, so he didn't seem to have any clear idea of whether or not he was actually moving. "Azura! Azura! Where are you?!" Takumi called, turning his head back and forth to try and find out if he could spot his sister anywhere. As he stopped in his tracks and started to look around with an expression of worry as he was trying to find out where she was, that was when he could hear another voice call out amidst the darkness.

" _Takumi! What are you doing?"_

Takumi felt an expression of alarm show on his face as he could recognise whose voice that was: it was Corrin! The trouble was that he couldn't see him or Azura anywhere, so he had no idea of what was going on and where they were. "Corrin! I'm right here! But I can't see you or Azura anywhere! Where are you?" Takumi called, hoping that he would receive an answer in the endless darkness. However, he could only hear silence all around him and it was safe to say that this was really starting to make him worry as he had no idea of what was happening to Corrin or Azura, or where they even were. "Corrin! Where are you?! Please answer me, Brother!" Takumi cried, feeling desperation starting to sink in as he was trying to find out just where the others were, but he had no idea of where they were or why they weren't answering him when he was calling out to them.

As Takumi was looking around worriedly at the darkness surrounding him, that was when he seemed to spot something just ahead. "Huh? What's that?" he asked in puzzlement. He slowly walked over to have a closer look of what it was, and he could see it seemed to look like a reflection into the outside world. Once he got close enough, he had a look into the reflection and he could see that Corrin and the others were standing in the castle, and they all seemed to be staring in shock at something. "What are they all looking at?" Takumi asked himself, staring in confusion as nothing seemed to make sense to him. He then had a look to see just what they were staring at, and he was met with a horrific sight: he could see himself gripping Azura's hands tightly behind her back, and if the pained expression on her face was much to go by, it seemed that he had a tight grip on her arms. As soon as Takumi noticed this, he let out a gasp of horror.

"Is… is that… me?! I'm attacking Azura! But… that doesn't make sense. If I'm here, then who's in control of my body?" Takumi asked to himself. He then had a closer look at the him from the outside and he could spot the noticeable difference in the colour of his eyes; instead of his regular shining golden, his eyes were now a deadly red. Once he noticed this, it didn't take long for everything to fall into place as soon as he realised what he had just said, and he slowly turned his head upwards as it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait a moment… I do recognise this place! I've been here before!" Takumi could suddenly remember it clearly now: he had found himself trapped in this void once before; it was when he found himself in the forest of Mokushu and he attacked Corrin and the others immediately after catching sight of them. He could still remember when Corrin filled him in on what had happened after the battle. "I wasn't in control of my actions when that happened… I was being controlled by some kind of dark force… and now it's happened again!" Takumi gasped, as everything suddenly all made sense to him. He could suddenly hear another voice ring out, and he turned his glance back down to the reflection of the outside world to see what was going on; he could hear Iago saying something, possibly going off on some kind of tangent. Takumi could only glare at him in anger before he could suddenly hear something he didn't expect.

" _Let me explain: Prince Takumi has been on our side all along! Thanks to him, I've known about your whereabouts every step of the way."_

"What?!" Takumi snapped, filling that surge of anger building up inside him once again; if he wasn't stuck in this darkness, he would show no hesitance in, and had every right to, turning Iago's head into his new bullseye target. He then turned to spot Corrin, staring in shock at what he and the others had just heard Iago say. As he could see the expression of alarm written all over his brother's face, that was when he heard his voice once again as he shook his head in response.

" _You're lying… How could that be possible?"_

Takumi could clearly tell just how shocked and alarm Corrin was having heard Iago make that claim, and he rapidly shook his head in response. "No… that can't be true. There's no way I'd ever do something like that!" Takumi retorted, even though he knew that anything he was saying would fall on deaf ears, since no one would be able to hear him from where he was, trapped in this darkness. He then heard Iago's laughter echo through the darkness he was in and it didn't take him long to turn his attention to the madman, glaring at him in anger for what he was doing: he was trying to manipulate the others by using him as a puppet! Of course, that quickly proved to be the least of his worries as Iago spoke again.

" _How does it feel, being stabbed in the back over and over again? And to think of all that time you spent looking for poor little Takumi…"_

From where he was listening to this, Takumi could clearly hear the smugness in Iago's voice; he was clearly getting delight out of watching this spectacle for himself, while Takumi could see the shocked silence from Corrin, and he could tell that the prince was trying to understand what was happening in front of him, and that he was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. "Don't listen to him, Corrin! He's lying! I would never betray you or the others!" Takumi yelled; while he knew that his words couldn't be heard, there was no way he was going to sit by and watch this madman pull this kind of stunt on his siblings and his allies.

Thankfully, it seemed that Corrin happened to agree with him on that, as he immediately shook his head in response. _"You're wrong! Takumi would never betray us of his own free will!"_ Corrin snapped. Takumi could only show a smile of relief once he heard Corrin say this; while he knew that Corrin could be naïve at times, there was not a chance that he would fall for one of Iago's schemes by any means, and that was something Takumi could briefly take comfort in, seeing that his brother knew far better than that. Unfortunately, it seemed that Iago wasn't quite done just yet as Takumi suddenly heard him speak up after having heard what Corrin had just said.

" _Oh, you're right. Of course Prince Takumi wouldn't do that; he is being possessed, after all."_ Iago teased. This comment seemed to set Corrin off as he immediately let out a growl of anger, realising that Iago was controlling his brother so he could mess with them like this. Iago then showed a twisted grin as he continued. _"But it wouldn't work without a kernel of dissatisfaction in his soul."_

From within the darkness, Takumi could only stare in confusion, wondering just what Iago meant by that. Before he could even get the chance to ask, though, Iago happened to do the honours for him. _"He's always felt like an afterthought in the royal family. He has quite the inferiority complex; he desperately wants to prove himself."_ As Takumi listened to his every word, he slowly turned his glance down with an expression of shame showing on his face; it slowly started to become clear to him as he watched the scene unfolding in the outside world. Everything that Iago was saying about him was true, but that didn't mean it was any sort of reason for him to betray the ones he loved and valued the most. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Iago speak once again.

" _That's how he survived: his hatred kept him going so he could deceive you all! Now it's his turn to shine!"_ Iago cheered. As he let out a maniacal laugh at how the odds seemed to be favouring him, Takumi shot a glare of anger in his direction and started to slam his hands against the reflection, which happened to be solid as glass.

"That does it, you manipulative fiend! When I get out of here, I swear I'll turn your head into my own personal target!" Takumi snapped. His anger then slowly faded and started to change into sorrow at the reality of his situation; it seemed that he wouldn't be able to escape from this void anytime soon, and he could only watch the situation unfolding in front of his own eyes, with him unable to do anything. As the reality of his situation slowly set in, Takumi let out a quiet sigh as he turned his head downwards to look down at the black ground in front of him, if it was even that. "It's true… It's true that I do feel inferior to my siblings, and I've always been afraid to accept my own shortcomings…" Takumi then turned his glance back up to the reflection, seeing his siblings and his allies watching everything on, and a determined expression slowly came to his face as everything suddenly all made sense to him. "But that's not the case anymore! During the time that I've fought alongside everyone, I've come to realise that there are things only I can do too. I know now that my friends and loved ones will always be there to help me with the things that I can't do, and that even with my flaws, they will never lose faith in me!" Takumi firmly stated; it seemed that he was finally coming to accept who he was and what he could do, and that with everything he couldn't do, he had everyone by his side to support him and be there when he experienced doubts about himself. In fact, while he was focused on all of this, that was when he heard Corrin's voice, and he seemed to have his attention directed towards Iago.

" _No! That's not true! We won't fall for any of your schemes, Iago!"_ Corrin retorted. Takumi showed a bright smile hearing this from Corrin, seeing that his brother wasn't going to let Iago trick him or the others like this, before turning his glance to his brother, who still had Azura's arms tight in his grip. _"Takumi, listen! When you fell in the Bottomless Canyon, did something take control of you?"_ Corrin asked, showing an expression of worry upon seeing Takumi like this. From where he was watching this, Takumi could only turn his glance down to think; he still couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he did know that when he fell into the Bottomless Canyon, he found himself attacked and possessed by some kind of dark force, which then caused him to attack the others the moment they found him. As Takumi was trying to recall exactly what happened, he then heard Corrin call out to him. _"This isn't what you really want, is it? Come back to your senses, Takumi!"_

"I would, Corrin; I want to be back alongside you and the others more than anything. But I have no idea how I'm supposed to get out of here! But no matter what he tries to do to me, don't let Iago get the better of you!" Takumi called in response; he knew that he wouldn't be heard from where he was in this darkness, but at this point, he didn't seem to care about that anymore. All he wanted to see was that Corrin wouldn't let Iago win, that he and the others would be able to bring this madman down. He then noticed that Azura was preparing to sing her song so he could bring him back, and he quickly showed a smile of relief at the fact that she would be able to save him, but then he was met with a shock as the him from the outside suddenly struck her, causing both him and Corrin to let out matching gasps of horror.

" _Azura!"_ Corrin gasped, showing an expression of alarm upon seeing that his wife was being attacked like this, when Takumi clearly had no control over his actions. Apparently, Takumi seemed to agree with Corrin, as he was showing an expression of horror while he watched this on through the reflection looking outside and he could clearly see that Azura was in terrible danger.

"Azura, no!" Takumi cried. He then turned his attention to Iago, who was letting out a maniacal laugh as he watched the display on, and it didn't take very long for the surge of anger to build up inside him again. "Leave my sister alone, you monster!" he snapped, feeling just about ready to take this madman down by himself; how he wished he could find a way out of this darkness and back into his body!

" _Oh, I'm so glad I'm getting to see all of this in person for once! Are you really going to let Prince Takumi kill Princess Azura like this, Corrin?"_ Takumi stared at Iago in puzzlement, wondering just where he was going with this now. Corrin seemed to share the same thoughts, as he turned to Iago to see the sadistic grin slowly appearing on his face; already that was not a good sign, and it didn't happen to get any better with what he said next. _"If you value her life… you'll have to kill him."_

" _What?!"_ Corrin yelled out in response. He then turned his glance to Takumi, while the latter, from where he could see this looking into the reflection, could only stare in horror at what he had just heard; if his body was taken out, then that would mean, even though he was trapped here, Takumi himself would die in the process! There was not a chance in the world that Takumi was going to let that madman get away with something like this, so he quickly turned his attention to Corrin while he was struggling to think of what he should do, being placed in this situation. _"Takumi…"_ Corrin could only say, finding the choice he was being forced to make really hard to realise.

"Don't do it, Corrin! Don't let that madman play you right into his trap! I know you better than that; I know you would never let yourself get fooled that easily!" Takumi yelled out in response, not caring in the slightest that his words couldn't be heard. He could only watch as Corrin slowly walked up to him, his Noble Yato in hand, and stared at him in silence for a few moments before a smile slowly showed on his face as he seemed to know what to do, even as Iago's words called out to him.

" _What are you waiting for? Kill Takumi! And then see how Ryoma reacts!"_ Iago taunted. Takumi could only glare at Iago, knowing how full well just how much Ryoma would make him suffer if he had his way. He then turned his attention to Corrin, seeing the gentle smile on his face; he seemed to be aware of the fact that there was nothing Iago would do that could make him raise his sword against his brother. Takumi could only stare in surprise upon noticing this, as he started to wonder just what Corrin was going to do, and then he was met with a shock when he heard just what Corrin had to say.

"… _I believe in you, Takumi. Even now, seeing you like this, I still do. And nothing that happens to you, now or in the future, will ever change that."_ Corrin gently stated. Takumi nearly felt as though his heart would soar upon hearing this; even as he was standing against him and the others, being controlled and having no control over his actions, Corrin still had endless faith in him, and so did the rest of his family as he could see all of them nodding in agreement with him. As he watched this, Takumi felt as though tears would start building in his eyes from immense relief and joy that he was actually seeing this. He then turned his glance down to the reflection to the outside world and noticed that it was starting to ripple like water.

"What the…? Does that mean what I think it does?" Takumi asked. He nervously reached one hand down and placed it against the reflection… to find that his hand went right through it; that meant he could finally get out of this darkness, and regain control of his body! "Don't worry, everyone… I'm on my way back to you." Takumi softly whispered, a smile of relief showing on his face as he knew that he could finally find his way back to the ones he loved the most. So without a moment to spare, he slowly made his way down through the reflection, and he could see a white light shining in front of him, with a bright smile showing on his face as he knew what this meant.

Back in the outside world, Corrin watched Takumi with a gentle smile; he knew that no matter what tricks Iago tried to pull, he would never succeed in forcing him to attack his own brother. He then watched in surprise as Takumi released his grip on Azura's arms and clutched his head in both of his hands, apparently struggling to fight against the darkness that was controlling him. As Corrin took a few steps back while he watched this, Takumi slowly managed to open his eyes and Corrin could see that they were starting to change from that deadly scarlet red into his familiar amber. "…B-Brother…" Takumi was able to let out, evidently managing to regain control. Corrin showed a bright smile upon hearing this; it was a clear sign to him that Takumi was managing to fight back against the darkness.

"What?!" Iago cried, showing an expression of shock at the fact that his manipulation was falling apart right in front of his eyes. He then turned his head to spot Azura as she was starting to sing, and this time she was certain that she would save Takumi for good. "I can't let her continue singing, otherwise she'll ruin everything!" Iago stated, turning his attention to Azura as he was ready to attack her.

However, it seemed that Sakura quickly took notice of this, as she showed no hesitance in grabbing out her Yuni bow, an arrow and pulling on the string of the bow for her to fire, with the arrow in place. "I won't let you hurt my big sister!" Sakura firmly said, with an expression of determination showing on her face before she fired, the arrow shooting straight forward and hitting Iago in the arm. Iago let out a yell of pain before turning to spot the arrow in his arm and pulling it out, before turning his head to see Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Corrin called, a big smile of gratitude showing on his face upon seeing her step in to help out. Sakura couldn't help showing a shy smile at this, but then she turned and let out a gasp of worry once she realised that Iago was coming towards her.

"I'll make you pay for that bit of sass, young lady. I didn't want to get my hands dirty, but I guess it can't be helped." Iago commented. Sakura let out a gasp of worry upon realising that she was in a world of trouble, but then she looked up to see Corrin quickly rush in front of her with one arm raised in front of her to keep her face and the other brandishing his sword in hand.

"No! You leave her out of this!" Corrin firmly replied, a determined expression showing on his face as he was ready to protect his little sister at all costs. Iago could only glare at Corrin, seeing that he was getting in his way again, but just as he was about to attack, that was when he was stopped by a wind arrow hitting him directly and sending him flying backwards. Corrin and Sakura both stared in surprise, wondering just where that came from, before they turned their heads to see the one responsible: it was Takumi, with his Fujinn Yuni in hand. After a few seconds passed, Takumi showed a smile of relief seeing that he was just in time to help out, and both Corrin and Sakura showed matching smiles of joy upon seeing him.

"Takumi! You're back!" Sakura cheered, showing no hesitance in running over to her older brother and giving him a big hug from relief that he had snapped out of his daze. Takumi simply showed a bright smile as he wrapped his free arm around his little sister.

"I sure am, Sakura. This time for good." Takumi replied, showing her a reassuring smile that he wouldn't be going anywhere anymore. He then turned his head up to see Corrin walking over to him, and he could see the smile of delight that he was showing.

"Yes! I knew you'd snap out of it!" Corrin excitedly commented; he had a feeling that Takumi would be able to fight back, and that was exactly what had just happened. Takumi showed a bright smile once he noticed his older brother, walking over to him and then he let go of Sakura so he could go over to see Corrin. There was silence for a few moments before Takumi took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Corrin in a tight embrace, much to the latter's surprise.

"Thank you, Corrin… Thank you so much for believing in me." Takumi softly said; he was still experiencing immense relief and joy that Corrin had made his, and the others', undying faith in him completely clear, and nothing would ever cause that to change.

Corrin stared at the latter in surprise before he slowly showed a bright smile and placed his arms around Takumi to return his embrace. "Of course, Brother." Corrin replied; he was just glad to see that Takumi had managed to find his way back to them.

As Takumi let go of Corrin, he could still hear Corrin's words from when he was still trapped in that darkness, and it let him know of one thing: nothing that happened to him would ever cause his brother's, or any of his family's, faith in him to falter, and that was something Takumi never realised himself until now. But, now that he knew, it was something he would never take for granted again.


End file.
